


Collapse

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Blaines ideas, were not always good ideas.





	Collapse

Kurt didn’t like drinking because he lost control too easily but so did Blaine lost it too. Drinking was only okay when they were together but alone, not in front of people because one of them needed to take the other home and also the embarrassment was too much. 

Kurt was sat down in the couch reading his magazine when his excited fiancé walked in with a bottle of something, alcohol but Kurt couldn’t see what it was.

-Let’s do this-said Blaine-We drink that bottle of wine, watch a movie and just be happy. No restrictions

Kurt looked at him and sighed when Blaine pulled up the puppy eyes. 

-Okay-said Kurt-But one drink. I don’t want to be wasted on a Saturday. 

-Of course-said Blaine smiling

A bottle later and a round of shots they were both singing show tunes, Kurt on top of the kitchen counter and Blaine on the living room table. They were having fun and ended up on bed giggling. 

Kurt woke up with his head pounding, half dressed and seeing his fiancé hunched over the toilet. 

-I told you-said Kurt looking at the time, 11 am.

-Shut up-said Blaine before bending back over the toilet

Kurt went to the kitchen, took a clean wine glass and filled it with water. 

-A drink darling?-said Kurt mockingly

Blaine looked up with a glare and punched his leg. Kurt moved away and sat down next to his husband, trying to contain his laughter

-I love you-said Blaine when he stopped puking-But you are a dick

-I know-said Kurt-But it’s your fault. I said 1.

-It’s never one-said Blaine

-At least we are 21-said Kurt

Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned on Kurt’s shoulder.

-Next time-said Blaine-Ignore me when I suggest this

Kurt stood up and walked to the kitchen. He saw the livign room table on the floor, collapsed and he took a deep breath.

-BLAINE!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes


End file.
